Spell
by SkyHell
Summary: "Nezumi siempre había sido un chico con dos características, siempre había disfrutado estar solo y por suerte -o por desgracia- siempre lo había estado sin embargo él jamás hubiera esperado que en un extraño suceso, un chico llamado Sion cambiaría lo que para él había sido simple rutina.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hi desu~! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, me esforzaré en ella_

_Está de más mencionar que los personajes, no me pertenecen... Solo los he tomado prestados para simple entretenimiento de una fan de "No. 6" para fans de esta misma serie sin ningún fin lucrativo._

Advertencias: Ninguna de momento

Capítulo 1: After Dark.

La noche pasaba como algunas otras, atravesaba en completo silencio la ciudad con sus audífonos a todo volumen en sus orejas y trataba de ignorar a la gente, odiaba de sobre manera el hecho de tener que soportar mirar a la gente de esa colonia en específico _"Esta gente... Son completa basura, simplemente creyéndose más que los demás por dinero que no es suyo... Pisoteando a los demás para tener más dinero, incluso matando para asegurar su fortuna, basuras"_ Se decía a si mismo el chico con los ojos plateados.  
Entró en uno de esos restaurantes carísimos _"Solo ellos pueden darse este tipo de lujos... Con lo que pagan una comida en este lugar bien podrían alimentar a alguien que muere de hambre, pero... ¿Para qué ayudar a alguien más? Si pueden seguir gastando su dinero en esto... Despreciables"_

- **Nezumi, me asombras, siempre eres tan puntual -** Le dijo una de sus compañeras con una sonrisa en el rostro

- **Es lo único que se puede hacer, ¿no? Cumplir con esto -** Tomó su uniforme de su casillero y se dirigió a los vestidores, su uniforme de diario constaba en un traje de color negro muy formal. Tomó su cabello largo y azulado cabello amarrándolo en una coleta que lo hacía lucir un poco más guapo de lo normal.

Salió de los vestidores y se dirigió con su jefe, quién tampoco disfrutaba mucho de trabajar ahí, le indicó que esa noche tenían un poco menos del personal que solían tener, muchos no aguantaban un trabajo como ese, ya que la gente era prepotente y bastante grosera con ellos, en parte los veían de manera inferior por su clase social, por lo que tuvo que antender dos funciones esa noche, la de estar en la puerta y la de conducir a sus despreciables clientes a su mesa, no es un misterio que la idea le agradaba tanto como meterse un carbón caliente en la boca.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas en su turno y bastantes personas habían entrado en el lugar, por lo que había escoltado a muchas personas a su mesa para comer y en esos momentos estaba de un humor particularmente amargo.

La puerta hizo el sonido de abrirse y entró por ella un chico de cabellos cafés con ojos expresivos de ese mismo color _"Ah, el jodido hijo niño mimado vino a gastar un poco del dinero de papi..."_ Pensó mientras lo observaba de manera asesina, si había algo que odiara más que un rico, era el hijo de un rico. Durante los dos años que llevaba trabajando ahí los que peor se portaban eran esos niños prepotentes, alzados y creídos... Cada que veía uno le daban unas inmensas ganas de partirles el trasero.

**- Buenas noches, señor... ¿Mesa para uno? -** Dijo Nezumi acercándose a el chico de los cabellos cáfes con una falsa sonrisa sobre los labios, era muy bueno para la actuación y eso era lo que le había ayudado a sobrevivir en ese trabajo que tanto odiaba pero que tan bien le pagaba.

- **Ah, sí... por favor -** Aquel chico le miro de manera un tanto perdida.

- **Sígame por aquí, por favor -** De nuevo le dedico una sonrisa _"No es la primera vez que me miran así, me da asco..._**" -** **Sería esta mesa, joven señor -** Le indicó la silla aún con esa falsa sonrisa en el rostro, era cautivadora por completo, al momento en que ese chico se sentó puso los ojos en blanco sin que lo notara - **Aquí tiene la carta, cuando esté listo para ordenar, por favor, llámeme y con gusto le traeré la orden que usted pida, ¿Algo que pueda ofrecerle para tomar?**

**- Si, por favor... Vino -** Dijo intentando no mirar a aquel hermoso chico frente de sí, lo intimidaba de alguna manera, lo hacía sentir un poco cohibido.

- **¿Alguna clase de vino en especial? -** Aún con ese tono de voz que usaba para tratar a sus clientes _"Ni siquiera me miras... ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no soy un ricachón como tú?"_Esa actitud todavía lo molestaba más, si había algo que lo carcomiera por dentro era ser menospreciado y aquel chico lo estaba haciendo al no mirarlo

- **¿Puedo dejarlo a tu elección?**

**- Será un honor, joven señor... Con permiso -** Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a la cocina de manera rápida y buscó el primer vino que encontrara _"Estúpido niño rico..."_ Se maldecía para sus adentros, hace mucho que hubiera renunciado si no fuera porque tenía un objetivo que cumplir y necesitaba el dinero que le otorgaba ese trabajo, por su antigüedad le daban más dinero.  
Se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa de aquel chico que tanto le jodía ver, era la primera vez que alguien le molestaba tanto, quería golpearlo y no se explicaba a si mismo el por qué. Tal vez era que había sido solo una noche pesada.

- **Aquí tengo su vino, señor... ¿Ha escogido algo en el menú que le agrade comer? -** Su sonrisa estaba constante en su cara, le dejó la botella en la mesa, de ninguna manera le serviría cordialmente

- **Creo que solo querré un postre por ahora... - ** Lo miró por un momento y luego desvió la mirada, esos ojos plateados que tenía el otro eran muy intensos y lo miraban de forma profunda, era algo que no podría explicar en palabras.

- **Buena elección, ¿Qué postre se le apetece? -** _"No me agrada"_

- **¿Puedo dejarlo a tu elección nuevamente? - **Preguntó en voz un poco baja, ese día había sido bastante complicado para él.

- **De acuerdo, señor... ¿Un pastel de chocolate oreo estaría bien? - **Odiaba las cosas dulces, pero ese era el postre favorito de la chica que trabajaba con él. Estaría bien con eso.

- **Suena maravilloso, gracias -** Le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz y regreso la vista a la mesa, como si ahí hubiera algo interesante.

Nezumi se retiro a la cocina de nueva cuenta, aspiró profundamente para después hacer la orden que le acaban de pedir, pasó un tiempo hasta que estuvo listo el pastel, de verdad no quería tener que volver a esa mesa, prefería al gordo del otro lado del restaurante que lo miraba de manera pervertida, ya que por lo menos lo veía y aunque era desagradable, el hecho de sentir que lo tenía babeando por él lo hacía sentir menos menospreciado, ese estúpido chico rico ni siquiera lo miraba y eso lo molestaba más que otro cliente que hubiera en ese lugar esa noche.

- **Aquí tiene su postre, joven señor... Espero que lo disfrute - **Dejó el plato y se alejó lo más pronto que pudo.

Por fin era la hora de su descanso y de verdad que le hacía mucha falta tomar uno, se sentó en el lugar que siempre lo hacía y tomó una revista de medicina que tenía cerca. Por unos felices momentos se olvidó del lugar en donde estaba y eso lo puso de un humor neutro de nueva cuenta, casi nunca estaba de buen humor.  
Entre una de las pasadas que le daba a la página de su revista se giró a ver al chico que estaba en la mesa de al fondo y notó que también lo miraba, pero al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron apartó la vista _"¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende que alguien clase media sepa leer?"_ De nuevo había regresado su mal humor. Su turno estaba por concluir y se dio cuenta de que aquel chico había terminado de comer por lo que le pidió a uno de sus compañeros que se hiciera cargo de él, ya no quería verlo ni por asomo.

Se quitó el uniforme de manera rápida y salió del lugar despidiéndose de sus compañeros de una manera fría como solía hacerlo siempre. A la salida del restaurant se quedó un momento mirando hacia el cielo, en el cual la luna estaba completamente marcada en su orbe y unas cuantas estrellas le hacían compañía, soltó un suspiro y después su mirada se encontró con otra de color café, _"Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma..."_

**- Oh, tu eres el mesero de hace un momento -** Dijo con una autentica sonrisa en el rostro

-** Sí, soy yo... ¿Y qué con eso? -** Estaba fuera del trabajo, no tenía por qué ser cortes con él y por fin podía hablarle como de verdad quería hacerlo

- **Solo quería agradecerte por un buen servicio - **Esta vez no tenía una sonrisa, estaba sorprendido por la forma tan brusca en la que había hablado hacia unos momentos... ¿De verdad era el mismo chico que había visto unos minutos atrás?

- **No es nada, me pagan por ser amable con escoria como tú - **Lo miró de manera fría y con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, rara vez tenía el placer de decirle lo que de verdad pensaba a un cliente como ese.

- **¿Escoria? -** Eso si lo había tomado por sorpresa

- **Eso es lo que define a los ricos bastardos como tú, no me extraña que nadie haya tenido los cojones de decírtelo... **

**- ¡¿Qué sabes tú de mí?! -** Eso si lo había molestado, después del día tan horrible que había tenido...

- **Eres como todos los ricos bastardos que vienen aquí queriendo sentirse superiores, siendo egocéntricos y también arrogantes**

**- ¿Y acaso tu no estas siendo arrogante en estos momentos dando por sentado que sabes algo sobre mí? **

**- No tengo porque seguir esta estúpida conversación -** Se dio la vuelta y se fue avanzando a su casa de manera lenta, no estaba de humor para seguir esa conversación con ese chico.

Sion se quedó unos momentos en esa calle, sin poder creer las palabras que le había dicho aquel chico _"Escoria..."_ Repensó esa palabra en su cabeza, era la segunda vez que se lo decían ese día y a decir verdad ambas veces lo había sentido como cierto. Después de pensar un rato más comenzó a avanzar hacía su propio hogar mientras mantenía la vista al suelo. Antes de que llegará a su puerta sintió como su teléfono comenzaba a sonar y se molestó mucho al ver el número marcado en él, tiró el aparato al suelo rompiéndolo y entró en su propia casa, cansado y esperando no tener que pensar en todo lo que le había pasado en ese día, se asomó por la ventana de su habitación y observó en el interior de la otra casa, ahí estaba ese chico de ojos grises paseando por su cocina con una taza de café, era el mismo que le había atendido esa noche en el café, llevaba cerca de un año siendo su vecino y ninguna vez había podido hablarle ya que se apenaba y las palabras no le salían de la boca cada vez que si quiera lo intentara, sin embargo, ahí estaba completamente perfecto como siempre. Ese día había decidido ir al restaurant en el que sabía que trabajaba con la esperanza de que lo atendiera por simple "casualidad" no disfrutaba mucho de ir a ese tipo de lugares y el resultado que había obtenido no era el que había esperado desde un principio.

A la mañana siguiente

Los rayos del sol se encargaron de despertar a Sion, quién lo primero que hizo fue asomarse por la ventana, igual que todos los días, ahí estaba ese atractivo mesero, sentado en la mesa mientras comía su desayuno de modo tranquilo _"Supongo que ahora menos podré hablarle". _Se alejó de la ventana con un poco de tristeza y se cambió para ir a su trabajo, ese día lo tenía libre, pero de verdad no quería pensar en nada más. Salió de su casa un poco antes de lo que lo hacía usualmente ya que antes de esa noche procuraba salir al mismo tiempo que el otro simplemente para observarlo y capturar su imagen dentro de su memoria para el resto del día. Pero algo lo puso un poco nervioso, al otro lado de la calle estaba un auto de lujo, un Ferrari rojo que él lamentablemente podía reconocer, se movió hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba aquel hermoso y caro vehículo, las personas que vivían en ese lugar eran personas no muy adineradas y se detenían para admirar la belleza de éste mismo _"Será mejor que me vaya, ahora mismo"_

Nezumi por otra parte había salido de su casa con su ropa normal, era un día sábado así que tenía el día para él mismo y había pensado en ir a la biblioteca por el nuevo tomo de un libro que estaba leyendo, "Requiem of healing". Tenía puestos los audífonos en los cuales escuchaba una bella canción de sinfonía la cual adoraba profundamente, tan absorto estaba en las notas de aquella melodía que solo sintió como chocaba con alguien y caía al suelo, alzo la vista para ver quién era la persona que había causado aquella caída y se encontró con un chico de cabellos negros carbón y mirada del mismo color, pero esos ojos eran completamente asquerosos a su parecer, tenía puesto un traje que parecía ser caro _"Genial, un rico bastardo que se equivocó de lugar..."_ Lo miró con bastante furia en esos ojos plateados.

- **Fíjate por donde vas, estúpido clase media -** Dijo con una voz muy profunda al tiempo en que fingía quitarse las arrugas del costoso traje

- **Ah~, mis más sinceras disculpas -** Se incorporó del suelo con ira irradiando en sus palabras -** No pensé que me encontraría a un rico bastardo perdido en este lugar... Tan lejos de las faldas de su papi -** Su lengua siempre había sido la más filosa arma con la que había llegado a trabajar

- **¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! -** Aquel le correspondió con enfado en la voz

- **Lo que oíste, rico bastardo... Mejor vete de este lugar antes de que empieces a llorar como una niñita - **Su voz sonó tranquila al decir esas palabras

- **¿Sabes con quien estas tratando? - **Le miró de manera desafiante, aquel chico tenía agallas... O tal vez era porque no sabía quién era él.

- **Eso me importa una mierda - **Sintió como el otro le lanzaba un puñetazo a la cara, pero logró detenerlo con eficiencia a pocos centímetros de que le rozara siquiera el rostro -** Vaya, parece que quieres que te golpee, marica ricachón -** Le soltó el puño y un poco después le devolvió el golpe acertando en el rostro del otro.  
Sin embargo el otro tipo de cabellos negros no se quedó quieto y golpeó a Nezumi en el estómago de manera traicionera haciendo que se le saliera el aire

- **No eres nadie, clase media inmunda, te enseñaré a no meterte con tus superiores... -** Sonrió con malicia después de decir eso, ya que planeaba darle un golpe en la nuca.

- **¡Déjalo, Anubis (1)! -** Escuchó una voz que le hizo buscar con la mirada al dueño de esas palabras y lo encontró a unos cuantos pasos

- **Sion, que bueno que te encuentro, estaba buscándote -** Dijo Anubis alejándose de Nezumi, quien tenía las manos cubriendo su estómago, ese bastardo golpeaba fuerte a pesar de tener una apariencia débil _"¿Qué diablos hacen ellos dos aquí?"_ Se preguntó el oji-plata al ver al chico de la noche anterior ahí

- **No te acerques a mí - **Dijo el peli-castaño retrocediendo un poco, pero el otro le había tomado la mano con fuerza para evitar que escapara si eso era lo que planeaba hacer - **Agh, suéltame - **Pidió sintiendo la presión tan intensa en su mano, pero el otro ignoró sus palabras

- **¿No escuchaste o estás imbécil? Suéltalo -** Nezumi ya se había levantado del suelo, no le había gustado la forma en la que había tomado al menor de ellos.

- **Tu no te metas, que este chico me pertenece -** Contestó con tono frío sin soltar la mano de Sion, quién intentaba zafarse

- **¡No es cierto! ¡No te pertenezco! -** Le gritó un poco desesperado ya que la presión en la mano era cada vez mayor, no le quedaba ninguna duda, Anubis seguía siendo demasiado fuerte.

- **Claro que me perteneces, pagué por ti, ¿lo olvidas? Tu padre debió habértelo dicho ayer... -** Se le acercó un poco al rostro **- Ahora formas parte de mis pertenencias**

**- ¡Que lo sueltes! -** Esas palabras habían molestado a Nezumi en serio, la mirada que se reflejaba en sus ojos era una que no se había visto en él en años

- **Es mío, ¿no oíste? ¡No voy a soltar a mi nuevo juguete! -** Le miró por encima del hombro, con una sonrisa triunfante

- **¿Cuánto pagaste por él? - **Aún tenía la mirada mordaz y envenenada en su rostro

- **Más dinero del que tu verás en toda tu vida, clase media -** Contestó comenzando a avanzar y llevando a rastras a Sion detrás de el quien aun forcejeaba lo más que podía, pero aun así no se libraba del agarre.

- **Tengo 200 millones yenes -** Dijo casi con impotencia al ver como intentaba librarse el otro, solo existía una cosa en el mundo que odiaba más que a los ricos, y era ver como trataban mal a otra persona.

- **¿Y? -** Se detuvo y lo miró

- **Te compro a ese chico -** Ni él mismo entendía el por qué había dicho esas palabras, si tanto odiaba a ese castaño que ahora era llevado por la fuerza no tendría por qué ayudarlo, pero aun así quería hacerlo y por alguna razón sentía que de no hacerlo, se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

- **No voy a dártelo, ahora es mío... Mejor usa ese dinero para algo mejor - **Siguió avanzando, llevando a ese chico quién hasta ahora lo miraba, los ojos que tenía... La noche anterior no se había percatado, del hermoso color que estos tenían...  
En un impulso, de esos en los que el cuerpo le gana a la mente, se abalanzó de nuevo sobre el pelinegro dándole una patada con todas sus fuerzas en la espalda, derribándolo en el suelo y se colocó encima de él

- **Lo intenté por las buenas... -** Dijo contra el oído de éste sacando algo de su bolsillo -** Este chico no te pertenece, ¿entendiste? -** Colocó aquel objeto que recién había sacado en el cuello del otro, dejando que sintiera el filo de su navaja que siempre iba con él, sin embargo esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía la necesidad de usarla

- **Me las vas a pagar hijo de... - **Se vio interrumpido cuando ese objeto pareció estancarse más en su garganta

- **Ahora te irás... Y por tu propio bien, espero que no vuelvas por aquí... -** Sus palabras eran frías, como un hielo **- Lárgate -** Se quitó de encima de aquel sujeto y se puso entre Anubis y Sion, por si éste intentaba algo.  
Pero aquel pelinegro se levantó del suelo y los miró con rabia contenida a ambos

- **Esto no se termina aquí, me las van a pagar por esto -** Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y avanzar de manera rápida y molesta hacía su vehículo.

El silencio se hizo presente después de la partida del pelinegro, ni siquiera Nezumi sabía cómo es que se había metido en ese asunto y se encontraba un poco intranquilo, su mente viajaba a otros lugares, recuerdos, de la última vez que había amenazado a alguien y no recordaba un motivo que lo hubiera hecho hacerlo.

- **Eh... Yo... Gracias -** Dijo Sion detrás de él, tenía la cabeza agachada y la cara completamente roja

- **No fue nada... - **Miró alrededor y vio que algunos de los vecinos se habían girado a verlos, al parecer habían causado un gran alboroto - **Vamos a dentro -** Comenzó a avanzar hacia el interior de su casa, odiaba que lo miraran

- **¿Eh? -** Se puso todavía más colorado

- **Date prisa y sígueme -** Ordenó al ver que no se había movido de ese lugar.

El castaño hizo caso de las palabras del otro y entró en la casa de manera un poco tímida, y encontró que estaba llena de libros por todos lados, por lo que se quedó a admirarla un poco, el aroma de esa casa era mágico, era un aroma extraordinario, una combinación entre libro viejo y libro nuevo.

- **Supongo que aquí podemos hablar tranquilos -** Se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía cerca -** ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**- Sion... -** Aún con un leve sonrojo sobre las mejillas -** Yo, de verdad muchas gracias por ayudarme, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no me hubieras ayudado en ese momento, de nuevo gracias**

**- No fue nada particularmente asombroso -** Dijo restándole importancia -** Dime, ¿A qué diablos se refería ese tipo cuando dijo que: "te había comprado"? -** En ese momento se había puesto serio por completo.

By:  
[~SkyHell~]

* * *

Bueno, a quién haya leído este primer capítulo espero por favor sea tan amables de darme su opinión sobre él y decirme si vale la pena que lo continúe. Me discupo pero agregue a un personaje inexistente y más adelante mostraré a otros personajes

Gracias de antemano por leerlo y por darle una oportunidad.

También traté de que se quedará con el concepto de que al inicio del anime y manga -cuando Sion y Nezumi se conocieron- Sion tenía el cabello castaño, pero ya después se hará blanco (?), ¿Cómo? Eso de verán después

Aclaraciones:  
(1) Anubis, es el nombre recurrente que uso para los malos de las historias que escribo xD por lo tanto éste personaje no existe y pueden sentirse completamente libres de odiar (?). Verdaderamente no se la razón de que me guste tanto ese nombre para alguien malo, no sé, suena tan... "Anubis", es raro de explicar, pero ya después prometo usar otro nombre.

¡Cuídense y nos leemos pronto!

¡Ciaossu!


	2. Capìtulo 02: Mirror

¡Hi desu~! Antes de comenzar el capítulo, quiero decirles: ¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia!

¡Enjoy It!

Capítulo 02: Mirror

- **Supongo que aquí podemos hablar tranquilos -** Se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía cerca -** ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**- Sion... -** Aún con un leve sonrojo sobre las mejillas -** Yo, de verdad muchas gracias por ayudarme, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no me hubieras ayudado en ese momento, de nuevo gracias**

**- No fue nada particularmente asombroso -** Dijo restándole importancia -** Dime, ¿A qué diablos se refería ese tipo cuando dijo que: "te había comprado"? -** En ese momento se había puesto serio por completo.

- **Sobre eso… Dijo la verdad… Mi padre me vendió hace unos días a Anubis –** Dijo agachando la mirada, avergonzado… Ya que eso no era algo que un padre normal haría, pero estaba consciente de que no era del agrado de su padre

- **¿Cuántos años tienes?**

**- 19 - ** Respondió sin saber a qué se debía esa pregunta, el otro lo miró alzando una ceja Sion no parecía de esa edad, a decir verdad lo veía como si tuviera 17

- **Eres mayor de edad, puedes denunciar que te han vendido –** Dijo tratando de pensar en varias soluciones para el problema que tenía el otro, a decir verdad no quería que nada le pasara

-** Eso mismo pensé yo, pero… Mi padre tiene muchas influencias en el gobierno y con algunos políticos… No servirá de nada –** Soltó un suspiro de pronto no le encontraba una solución

- **¿Por qué te vendió? - ** Aquello no tenía sentido alguno, es decir, estaban en el siglo XXI las personas ya no vendían a las personas como si fueran objetos… _"¡Ricos bastardos! ¡Creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran con las personas!"_ Ahora si estaba más molesto

- **Salvar su empresa **

**- ¡Acabas de decirme que tiene conexiones!**

**- Seré muy honesto… No creo que lo haya hecho por necesidad… Y creo que la suma que pidió por mí fue irracionalmente pequeña**

**- ¿Por qué no pagas tu entonces? –** Confundido y cada palabra lo molestaba más

- **Porque Anubis no dejara que sea yo quien pague la deuda… Eso está más que claro –** Sin quererlo se había puesto triste, su padre era cruel, pero no sabía a qué punto hasta ese día

- **Sigo sin entender porque… **

**- Mi padre, como ya dije es una persona importante por decirlo de alguna manera, quería que yo trabajara en su empresa pero no quise hacerlo… Decidí ser editor y cuando pude me marche de esa casa… Esa es la razón, no hice lo que él quería que hiciera… -** Escondió sus ojos detrás de su cabello con cierta tristeza

- **Ya veo –** Ahora entendía un poco más

- **Bueno, gracias por todo… Creo que lo mejor será que vuelva a mi casa y…**

**- Ni hablar **

**- ¿Eh? **

**- Tú te vendrás a vivir conmigo de ahora en más –** Cuando dijo esas palabras el otro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba esa respuesta –** Si te vas existe la posibilidad de que ese tipo vuelva y te lleve… -** de solo pensarlo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, aquel chico, Sion, era demasiado puro e inocente… Veía esos ojos y lo único que encontraba era una especie de ingenuidad y ternura, de ninguna manera lo podía dejar solo, es decir no lo había salvado por nada **– ****Así que te quedaras aquí donde yo pueda cuidarte**

**- Eso… Sería traerte problemas…**

**- No importa, no soporto que la gente quiera pasarse de lista y abusar de los demás, me enferman las personas que son así –** De alguna manera aquel chico le agradaba de una forma un tanto especial… No podía explicar con palabras el porqué.

- **¿De verdad piensas ayudarme? –** Aún sin poder creerlo del todo.

**- Ya te dije que si –** Pero en cierto momento llegaba a desesperarlo, como insistiendo tanto como ahora

- **Eh…**

**- ¡¿Ahora qué!? – **Le grito pensando en que pondría otra excusa, era bastante extraño lo que en esos momentos producía en él.

- **Eh… Yo… Necesito ir por algunas cosas a mi casa… -** Dijo con un leve sonrojo ante la exasperación que le había provocado al otro, había pasado mucho tiempo admirándolo desde lejos y nunca se imaginó que estaría quedándose en casa del otro no siquiera en sus sueños más locos se le había atravesado por la cabeza esa loca e irracional idea y ahora ahí estaba, con él en una situación bastante extraña _"¿Esto será lo que llaman destino?"_ Era la única explicación que podía darle a eso

- **Iré contigo –** Se levantó de su silla, no lo dejaría solo ni un momento, ya que… Le preocupaba que el otro fuera e intentara llevárselo.

Ambos salieron de la casa de Nezumi en dirección a la del otro, se sorprendió de sobre manera al saber que el otro vivía a un lado suyo… De verdad no se esperaba algo como eso… ¿Por qué jamás lo había visto entonces si lo tenía tan cerca? Al entrar en la casa del otro se dio cuenta de que estaba llena de libros por todos lados… Estaba fascinado por esa casa ya que era como la suya, amaba los libros… No resistió la tentación de ver los títulos de que estaban por ahí mientras el otro le observaba fascinado, jamás había visto esa expresión en el rostro del otro…

- **Hay algo que quería preguntarte… Si puedo, claro está –** Dijo el peli castaño

- **Adelante –** No lo miró, seguía viendo esa sorprendente estantería llena de libros que el otro tenía

- **Dijiste que tenías 200 millones de yenes, ¿Era verdad? –** Pregunto sin ver a otro

- **Lo es –** Miró al otro, era obvio que preguntaría algo como eso, ya que era un poco difícil de creer que alguien que vivía en esa zona de la cuidad tuviera esa cantidad de dinero –** Son los ahorros de toda mi vida… - **Regreso la vista al estante.

Eso dejo completamente silenciado al otro, _"Eran los ahorros de toda su vida… ¿De verdad planeaba pagarlos…Por alguien como yo?"_ Se sonrojo mientras su corazón bombeaba sangre a una velocidad y fuerza increíblemente fuerte. Antes pensaba que solo le gustaba el físico que el otro tenía, pero ahora que veía la persona que era… No podía decir lo mismo, recordó un detalle por lo que subió rápidamente a su cuarto y tomo un grueso y viejo libro en sus manos, al bajar el otro lo miraba con atención

- **¿Qué es eso? – **Preguntó con interés al ver ese libro ya que tenía una apariencia un poco gastada y antigua. Esos en su opinión eran los mejores libros

**- Es una muestra de mi agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mí –** Suspiro, tenía el libro abrazado contra el pecho, ya que era una de sus posesiones más valiosas y la que cuidaba más que a ninguna otra, entrego con cuidado la frágil pertenencia al otro, quien al ver la portada se sorprendió de sobre manera

- **E-este libro –** Dudó unos segundos entre si debía tomarlo o no… Ya que sabía lo que valía y lo imposible que era conseguirlo, de hecho el siempre hecho de tenerlo enfrente era como un sueño para el

- **Ayer… Tú estabas observando una revista médica, por eso pensé que esto sería una buena idea para darte… Es una de mis posesiones más valiosas, te lo encargo mucho –** Cuando él lo tomo, sus manos se rozaron por una fracción de segundo, lo que hizo que el corazón de Sion volviera a dispararse

- **Y-yo… Quiero ser un buen médico, de hecho actualmente estoy estudiando esa carrera… -** Observo a los ojos al otro con cierto asombro su voz había sonado entrecortada al decir eso.

- **Vaya, entonces espero que sea de tu ayuda **

El libro que tenía en sus manos decía _"Réquiem Of Healing: Edición 1"_ se contuvo por completo las ganas de comenzar a leerlo en ese preciso instante, ya que sabía que de ese libro solo existían 10 ediciones, de las cuales de la primera edición solo existían 10 volúmenes en todo el mundo, en esos diez volúmenes veían las enfermedades más extrañas del mundo, aquellas cuya cura aún era un enigma, los síntomas y las posibles curas que podían tener, como era de esperarse el primer libro tendría las más extrañas. Esta era la razón por la que lo quería con todo su corazón… Tenía los otros nueve volúmenes y la verdad es que estaba decepcionado cuando busco ese libro por más de 7 años y siempre escuchaba lo mismo "es imposible encontrarlo". Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al poder tenerlo, eran verdaderamente pocos los momentos en lo que sonreía… Pero en ese momento no podía quitársela del rostro

- **Lo será –** Susurró, lograr curar una de las enfermedades de ese libro, era su mayor sueño… Ahora se sentía más capaz de conseguirlo.

Sion comenzó a juntar las cosas que creía serían indispensables y observaba mientras Nezumi estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo cuidadosamente cada una de las páginas con suma atención, tenía una expresión tan diferente en ese momento… Tardo más de lo necesario en juntar sus cosas para que el otro pudiera seguir leyendo, pero ya no podía retrasarlo más

- **Estoy listo –** Anunció despacio, el mejor que nadie sabía lo odioso que era que alguien te quitara la vista de una muy buena lectura.

- **Entonces vamos –** Dijo tardándose en apartar un poco la vista de aquel libro, y se sorprendió cuando notó que la tarde había llegado por completo, el día se veía un poco más oscuro, aunque aún no parecía ser de noche. Entonces entro en un pequeño dilema, ya que no quería perder la hoja en la que estaba pero tampoco doblaría la hoja de ESE libro, ahora también se podía decir que era su posesión más importante, en prima por todo lo que lo había buscado y en segunda porque… Se lo había dado el otro

- ¿**Quieres un separador? –** Pregunto al ver el rostro que había puesto el otro antes de cerrar el libro, tomo uno de los muchos que tenía sobre la mesa, era de un bonito color azul turquesa y no tenía nada particularmente digno de mención, solo unos espirales plateados –** Toma **

**- Gracias –** Esa era la primera vez que agradecía algo en muchos años, no sabía si era por el separador o por el gesto en sí, puso atención en lo que llevaba en las manos, era simplemente una caja –de un tamaño considerable - y su portátil encima -** ¿Puedes cargar eso?**

**- Si, por favor no te preocupes por eso… No soy tan débil como me veo –** Toda su vida, siempre le decían que se veía demasiado frágil y hasta cierto punto era verdad… Pero no le gustaba admitirlo

- **¿Y sobrevivirás con eso? –** Pregunto abriéndole la puerta y dejándolo pasar

- **Por supuesto, tampoco es como si ya no fuera a volver nunca, si necesito algo… Vendré por ello –** Aseguró con confianza

- **Si tú lo dices –** Mientras salían de la casa, miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada sospechoso en el lugar, esa noche por suerte para él, la tenía libre, era su valioso día de descanso. Entraron en la otra casa sin ningún problema y sin notar nada extraño

- **¿Quieres algo de cenar? –** Pregunto al darse cuenta de que no habían comido nada hasta ese momento

- **Ah… Si, estaría bien pero… -** Se sonrojo un poco

- **¿Qué pasa? –** Al notar eso

- **Ya que voy a quedarme aquí por un tiempo… Yo… ¿Podría hacerme cargo de las labores domésticas? – **No quería estar ahí sin hacer nada, porque eso lo haría quedar mal ante los ojos del otro

- **No es necesario que lo hagas **

**- Quiero hacerlo, por favor**

**- Esta bien, si de verdad quieres hacerlo por mi está bien –** Le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado, era demasiado dulce, nunca le habían agradado las cosas dulces, aquello era una novedad.  
Sion preparó una cena bastante rica para ambos, su madre le había enseñado a hacer el mejor estofado del mundo, aunque a su parecer jamás lograría hacerlo como ella lo hacía

**- Ahora soy yo el que tiene dudas –** Dijo el oji plata

- **Adelante… -** Se detuvo de comer y miró al otro quien hizo lo mismo

- **¿Cómo hiciste para pagar la cena del otro día? –** Al escuchar la historia del otro pensó que no tenía dinero, por lo tanto se le hacía extraño que hubiera podido pagar la cuenta de aquel odioso lugar en donde trabajaba

- **Pues, como ya te había dicho soy un editor y me va bastante bien con los autores a mi cargo actualmente… Entonces problemas económicos no tengo –** Dijo sonrojándose ante aquella mirada, ya que sabía el desprecio que sentía hacia los ricos

- **Ya veo… - **Pensó en eso unos minutos antes -** ¿Ya conocías al tipo que te compro? **

**- Si, era mi antiguo compañero en la escuela –** Esa era la verdad a medias, Anubis siempre se había sentido atraído a Sion y se lo había dejado claro muchas veces, pero este lo había rechazado en cada ocasión, no sentía nada por el… No había sentido nada por nadie… Hasta que vio el rostro del que llevaba dos años siendo su vecino, esa hacia sido la primera vez que había sentido lo que son las "mariposas en el estómago"

- **Oh, ya veo… - ** Seguía pensando en eso, se llevó otra cucharada de estofado a la boca –** Debo admitir que cocinas bien…**

**- Gracias, me enseño mi madre**

**- ¿tu madre no se opuso a tu venta y compra? –** No sabía de una madre que pudiera aceptar eso

- **Si estuviera viva, sé que jamás hubiera estado de acuerdo –** Sin quererlo bajo un poco el rostro

- **Ah, lo siento –** Dijo al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata por preguntar de más

- Está** bien, tiene mucho que falleció y la verdad ya no duele tanto hablar de ello **

**- Mis padres también fallecieron hace mucho así que te entiendo a la perfección, nunca deja de doler –** Esta vez ambos se sorprendieron, Sion por lo que acaba de escuchar y Nezumi porque jamás abordaba ese sema con nadie…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, hasta que llegó la hora de ir a dormir, Sion había propuesto dormir en el suelo, pero Nezumi no quiso que lo hiciera y la única solución a la que llegaron fue a la de dormir en la misma cama, era pequeña pero por mi menos no pasarían frio, estaban completamente callados dentro de aquellas sabanas, espalda contra espalda sin decir nada.

Durante la noche el peli azul no conseguía dormir ya que era la primera vez que dormía con alguien a un lado suyo y… Era extraño, se giró sobre sí mismo pensando que tal vez cambiando de posición podía dormir mejor pero al hacerlo… Quedó frente a frente con el otro quien en algún momento de la noche había tenido la misma idea, una extraña sensación lo atravesó al ver al otro dormir, ya que tenía la boca un poco abierta… Un extraño calor subió a sus mejillas al ver esa escena porque un impulso de posar sus labios sobre aquellos se había hecho presente… Se resistió a su propio impulso dándole la espalda de nuevo, pero esta vez con la respiración agitada y con ganas de voltear hacia el de nuevo… _"Esto es peligroso… Yo no hago este tipo de cosas por personas que no conozco… Yo no hago estas cosas por nadie…" _Recordó el momento en que el otro se estaba llevando al pequeño de los hermosos ojos cafés a la fuerza y ese mismo sentimiento que lo había invadido en aquel momento regreso _"Pero este instinto dentro de mí me dice a gritos… Que lo cuide… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué es lo que tiene de especial este mocoso?!"_ Suspiro, siendo consiente solo de una cosa… No dejaría que lo separaran de ese chico que ahora estaba acostado junto a él.

By:  
SH

¡Hi desu~! Espero que el fic hasta ahora este siendo de su agrado y que no piensen que esta aburrido, prometo que ya a partir del siguiente se pondrá un poco mejor, ¿Vale? Este capítulo estuvo algo corto, pero el que sigue será un poco más extenso, ya que pienso que el fic no será taaan largo, al igual que la serie :) Aún así, espero que alguien piense que es un buen trabajo

Como siempre sigo en espera de sus comentarios sobre si vale la pena seguir con este proyecto o es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí. Cualquier cosa que quieran decir sobre él, por favor pueden dejarme un review diciéndolo no tomo a mal ningún comentario

**_Arale Desu_**: ¡Hi desu~~! La verdad que… Wow tremendo honor, no pensé nunca que alguien que no había visto la serie estuviera dispuesta a leer esta historia y déjame decirte que eso me ha hecho tan inmensamente feliz que no puedo siquiera empezar a describirlo, espero que si llegas a ver la serie sea de tu agrado, en lo personal creo que es muy buena.

**_eclipse total_**:¡Hi desu~~! ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me convencieron de publicar también aquí en Fanfiction,  
¿Eh? ¡Qué linda! De verdad leer algo como eso simplemente… No puedo creer que la historia sea tan de tu agrado es una sensación bastante hermosa si me dejas agregar.  
Prometo tratar de avanzarles a ambas y publicar antes de que septiembre termine, y de verdad que es lo más lindo que me han escrito lo que acabo de leer, y de nueva cuenta muchas gracias por decir cosas tan… ¿Emocionantes? Sí, eso.

Arale Desu y eclipse total espero poder volver a leerlas pronto, hasta entonces por favor cuídense mucho, ¿vale?  
¡Un abrazo colosal para ustedes!  
¡Ciaossu!

Atte.  
SH.


	3. Capítulo 03: Feeling Good

Capítulo 03 Feeling Good

De alguna manera, sé lo que van a decir, ¿tardaste tanto para subir un capítulo corto? ¡Lo siento mucho! La universidad de alguna manera se puso muy demandante y las obligaciones adultas me han mantenido separada de ustedes y eso me ha tenido bastante... Mal, por decirlo de alguna manera, como sea~ espero que no estén muy molestas y aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero les guste.

* * *

Nezumi se había levantado de la cama después de no haber dormido casi nada, le inquietaba tener a alguien a un lado, giró a verlo… Ese chico de cabellos cafés estaba dormido en ese lugar, su rostro se veía un poco alterado _"¿Estará preocupado?"_ Negó con la cabeza, ya no debía involucrarse más con él.

Después de un rato, Sion también abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada al dueño de la cama en la que había dormido tan plácidamente fracasando en su intento de encontrarlo, por lo que se levantó de manera rápida y bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, encontrándolo en la mesa tomando café, _"es extraño… Yo siempre me levanto antes que él y lo veo irse… ¿Por qué se levantó antes ahora?"_ No hizo ningún ruido mientras lo observaba tomar su café, nunca imaginó que lo vería desde esa distancia. Llevaba 2 años viéndolo desde su casa, todas las mañanas cuando se iba a su trabajo, cuando llegaba y simplemente tomaba agua antes de alejarse del rango de su visión.

- **Te despertaste –** Dijo de pronto mirándolo y dejando su café a un lado

- **Ah, sí, buenos días… - **Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre del otro y de nuevo un ligero sonrojo se asomó en su rostro

- **¿Tienes algo que decir? –** Ese chico era completamente transparente, lo cual está de más decir conmovía al peli azul

- **Aun no he escuchado tu nombre… -** La pena estaba reflejada en su rostro, había pasado toda una noche en su cama y ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba aquel chico

- **Nezumi**

**- ¿Perdón?**

**- Ese es mi nombre, Nezumi –** Lo repitió despacio para que el otro pudiera escucharlo y notó que lo miraba con desconcierto -** ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Nada… Solo, me lo imaginaba un poco diferente –** No se había imaginado ningún nombre en específico, pero Nezumi [1] no se le había pasado ni una vez por la cabeza

- **Es un nombre adecuado para alguien que se la ha vivido en la oscuridad tanto tiempo y es tan escurridizo, ¿no crees?**

**- Supongo que tienes razón, Nezumi… ¿Quieres algo de desayunar? –** Pregunto al ver que solo tenía un café y que probablemente tendría hambre

- **No, en este momento estoy bien solo con esto **

El silencio los invadió por unos momentos hasta que el celular de Sion comenzó a sonar, por lo que el peli castaño lo tomó y reviso el mensaje

-** ¿Quién es? –** Preguntó Nezumi de golpe, estaba siendo paranoico, lo sabía muy bien pero simplemente no podía ignorarlo

- **Safu – **Explicó mostrándole la pantalla del teléfono

- **¿Safu? –** Alzó una ceja

- **Ah, ella es una de mis principales escritoras… la conozco desde hace unos años y ha estado a mi cargo desde que comencé a ser editor, sus libros son verdaderamente buenos –** Agregó con una sonrisa

- **¿Qué es lo que quiere?**

**- Ohm, debo ir a su casa a recoger el manuscrito… - **Dijo un poco nervioso, ya que en ese momento Nezumi se veía un poco molesto.

- **Iré contigo… -** Declaró serio, no le había gustado que sonriera diciendo el nombre de una chica.

Ambos salieron de la casa juntos, la casa de la chica estaba bastante cerca según lo que había dicho Sion, pero la zona residencial era completamente diferente a la zona en la que Vivian ambos, esa se veía mucho más lujosa, algo que desagrado un poco a Nezumi, no le agradaba tener que estar ahí mucho tiempo _"De seguro es el tipo de chica que siempre ha tenido todo"_ Ni siquiera conocía a la chica y ya le caía mal, pero ¿por qué no le agradaba? No lo sabía… O tal vez simplemente no quería darse cuenta de lo que su corazón estaba diciendo.

- **Es aquí –** Anunció deteniéndose delante de una casa de un color blanco, que se veía grande y con amplias ventanas. Una chica de cabellos cafés salió por la puerta corriendo y se arrojó en dirección a Sion que la recibió con un tímido abrazo - **Safu –** Susurró de pronto.

- **¡Sion! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! –** Rompió el abrazo y lo miro con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero por unos segundos el rostro de Nezumi ensombreció ante aquel contacto que había tenido aquella chica, ¡¿Por qué lo tocaba con tanta confianza?! ¡¿Por qué le sonreía de esa manera?! Estaba completamente irritado, pero no quería profundizar el por qué _"Tal vez… es porque ella es una chica rica, porque de seguro por eso cree que puede comportarse como quiera… Sí, es por eso…"._

_- _**Si ha sido mucho tiempo –** Dijo el otro con una tranquila sonrisa

- **¡Mooh! Pareciera que si no escribo ningún libro tú jamás vendrías a verme, desde que te mudaste a Lost Town - ** Dijo de pronto con un poco de resentimiento

- **Lo siento he estado un poco más ocupado de lo que quisiera –** Seguía siendo bastante educado con sus palabras, manteniendo la distancia con su amiga, hasta que recordó que ahí estaba Nezumi –** Ah, por cierto espero que no te moleste, pero traje a alguien conmigo**

**- ¿ah? –** Movió la vista al chico que estaba de pie detrás de Sion, se veía bastante atractivo y por un momento cruzó por su cabeza que podría ser una mujer, pero fue hasta que vio sus rasgos que noto que era un chico -** ¿Quién es? **

**- Safu, él es Nezumi… Es una persona importante para mí, Nezumi ella es Safu mi amiga desde hace años.**

Nezumi sonrió de manera muy discreta, "persona importante" valía mucho más que "amiga de hace años". Safu también noto la diferencia por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por la categoría en la que el otro la había puesto.

- **Ah, es un gusto –** dijo forzando una sonrisa –** Pasen por favor –** Comenzó a entrar a en la casa con los ojos detrás del cabello, mientras ambos la seguían –** tomen asiento si gustan **

**- Gracias, Safu –** Sion no había notado ninguna de las dos reacciones, el simplemente había dicho que sentía.

Nezumi se había quedado de pie recargado en una pared, intentando no ver nada en particular

- **Bien, Sion, el manuscrito está en el estudio, ¿Quieres ir por él? –** Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Claro, enseguida vuelvo –** Comenzó a subir las escaleras en busca del manuscrito que lo había llevado ahí en primer lugar.

- **Es tan extraño, que Sion tenga una persona que diga que es "especial" para él –** Dijo de pronto la chica al estar a solas con el otro

- **Ah, no lo conozco mucho como para decir lo mismo –** Serio, de verdad no le agradaba.

- **Simplemente, es extraño en él… Nunca lo había visto así por alguien –** Desvió el rostro, estaba celosa de él.

Unos segundos después Sion bajo las escaleras con el manuscrito en las manos

- **Ya lo tengo… - **Sonrió – **Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos, ¿no es así? – **Esto lo dijo viendo a Nezumi

- **Si es lo que quiere su majestad [2] – **Contestó apartándose de la pared

- **Entonces, creo que nos veremos en otra ocasión, Safu**

**- Si, cuando tengas la corrección por favor dímelo… -** Se acercó y abrazó al otro dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Nezumi se sintió incomodo de ver eso y apartó la vista, mientras las manos que mantenía dentro de sus bolsillos se volvían puños.

- **Ah, claro… Nos vemos entonces –** Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta, donde la chica los despidió.

- **Quien diría que tienes una chica enamorada de ti –** Dijo mientras los dos caminaban de manera alegre.

- **¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? –** El simple hecho de estar caminando junto a él, lo ponía en un estado de felicidad que no permitía que escuchara las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, así que se sorprendió un poco cuando escuchó la voz del otro.

- **Safu, ¿no me digas que de verdad no te has dado cuenta? –** No lo estaba viendo mientras hablaban

- **Es imposible que ella este "enamorada" de mí, solo somos amigos de la infancia –** Aseguro mientras un color subía a sus mejillas

- **Claro~, lo que digas –** A pesar de que él se había dado cuenta en unos momentos de lo que la chica sentía por él, parecía que el otro ni siquiera se le había pasado la idea por la cabeza -** ¿A ti te gusta ella? **

**- Como una amiga importante… -** Se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso de aquella conversación ya que sentía como su corazón se desbocaba lentamente.

- **Ara, ¿Cómo has hecho para sobrevivir en el mundo hasta hoy? – **Se sintió mucho más tranquilo al escuchar esas palabras por parte del otro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más mientras seguían el camino a casa, hasta que ambos volvieron a entrar en ella. Ahí, Sion se puso a trabajar en el manuscrito que le acaba de dar Safu y Nezumi lo veía de ratos, tenía un rostro completamente diferente mientras hacía correcciones con un color rojo, las horas pasaron, ambos tuvieron una tarde agradable después de comer.

Entonces fue que Nezumi tomó sus cosas, ya era hora para el de ir a trabajar

- **¿Irás al restaurante? –** Preguntó Sion apartando la mirada del manuscrito

- **Ah, aunque no es algo que me motive demasiado… Sí, debo ir… -** Llevaba una mochila puesta en la espalda y unos audífonos colgando de su cuello

- **Ten mucho cuidado –** Dijo poniéndose un poco rojo y mirándolo con preocupación

- **Quien debe cuidarse eres tu –** Se acercó al otro y lo tomó por la camisa alzándolo un poco, para que no se atreviera a apartar la mirada de el –** Tienes completamente PROHIBIDO salir de esta casa si no estoy yo, ¿me entiendes?**

**- ¿eh? –** El rostro del otro estaba demasiado cerca de él

- **Dilo… "No saldré de aquí, si no estás tú" –** Hizo un poco más de presión en la mano que lo tenía sujeto

- **Y-yo… No saldré de aquí si no estás tú, Nezumi –** El sonrojo que tenía se corrió hasta sus orejas.

- **Bien, entonces, puedo ir a trabajar en paz –** Anunció de pronto soltándolo y comenzando a alejarse – **Regresaré pronto, trata de dormir un poco –** Dicho esto atravesó la puerta y comenzó a recorrer el camino hacia su trabajo de manera normal _"Más le vale hacerme caso"_

El otro se quedó ahí, hasta que se dejó caer en el suelo con la cara ardiendo en un matiz rojo que jamás había tenido… Él era… Él era lo más perfecto que había visto.

-Flash Back-

- **Disculpe, tuvimos un error en la ubicación de su casa –** Decía una chica disculpándose de manera animada

- **¿Eh? ¿Un error? –** Preguntó un Sion un poco más joven

- **Acabamos de comprobarlo, usted quería vivir en East Town, ¿No es así? –** Preguntó leyendo una información de unas hojas

- **Si, eso es correcto –** Un poco desconcertado

- **Ohm… La casa que le hemos otorgado esta en… Lost Town**

**- ¡¿Lost Town?! –** Eso lo tomó por sorpresa ya que, él quería vivir en East Town porque ahí era donde había vivido su madre antes de morir.

Sin tomar mucha importancia había decidido tomar la casa de Lost Town por un tiempo, le habían dicho que solo serían unos cuantos meses, aunque debía admitir que el alquiler era mucho más barato y la gente un poco más agradable, aun quería irse a East, hasta que esa mañana cuando llevaba apenas unos días de instalarse en ese lugar, abrió las cortinas de la ventana más grande y al observar por ella… Lo vio por primera vez, ahí estaba el chico más guapo que había visto en toda su vida, ese perfecto cabello azul que en ese momento le llegaba a los hombros, se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos, sin ser capaz de reaccionar, sin poder apartar la vista, mientras en su estómago se formaba una agradable sensación con observarlo, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

Así fue como a partir de ese día, todos los días se levantaba para ver como hacía su desayuno, algunas veces parecía que estaba cantando… _"Me pregunto… ¿Cómo será su voz?" _Se preguntó mientras seguía pegado a esa ventana observándolo _"Mi extraño gusto de verlo todos los días…"_ Cuando salía de la escuela, se apresuraba a ver como el otro llegaba y encendía las luces, el modo elegante en el que se quitaba la bufanda y la botaba en la silla y preparaba su cena _"¿Cuántas horas han pasado?"_ Se preguntaba, al momento en que lo veía leer tan entretenidamente, aunque no alcanzaba a ver lo que estaba leyendo.

Pasaron los días, que se convirtieron en semanas y estos en meses, cuando de pronto llegó esa llamada que ya había olvidado algún día llegaría

- **Tenemos lista una casa en East Town, si desea ir a por ella –** Dijo la chica del otro lado del teléfono

- **Ohm, sonará muy extraño pero… ¿Podría quedarme con esta? –** Contestó al tiempo en que abría la cortina "7:30" era la hora en la que lo veía todos los días

- **¿Ha cambiado de parecer? **

**- Si, me gusta esta casa –** Irse de ahí significaría dejar de ver a aquel chico tan perfecto que estaba ahí _"¿Por qué es así? Ni siquiera lo conozco… Pero me hiere el hecho de dejar de verlo todas las mañanas y todas las noches"_

- **Es un gusto saber que ha cambiado de pensar, la verdad sería un poco problemático el hecho de hacer de nuevo el papeleo… Por favor, cualquier cosa llámenos –** La chica colgó la llamada feliz, no tendría que hacer más trabajo.

Había pasado ya un año y seguía teniendo la misma costumbre, en ese momento el cabello del otro había crecido más, por lo que Sion seguía mirándolo desde su ventana _"Ni siquiera se su nombre…"_ Había empezado a imaginar diferentes nombres, pero ninguno era de su completo agrado para el otro

Otro año más había pasado, y Sion seguía sintiendo todas esas cosas cuando lo veía, seguía observando a aquel hermoso y perfecto chico detrás del vidrio. Hasta que una tarde por una casualidad Sion había regresado a casa por unos papeles que necesitaba, y mientras caminaba en la calle el otro pasó a un lado de él, ni siquiera lo miro… Llevaba sus cascos puestos a todo volumen, reconoció ligeramente la melodía, "**_Queen Of The Night –Mozart" _**Se quedó ahí viendo como el otro se marchaba perdido en aquella música tan hermosa _"Es triste, ¿no? No me oyes… y nunca podré tocarte…" _Después del trabajo, pasó por una tienda de música y compro aquel álbum que el otro estaba escuchando. Al llegar a casa lo puso y se asomó de nueva cuenta por la ventana, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Nezumi estaba en ese momento también viendo por ella. En un impulso se escondió detrás de la pared _"Si algún día descubres que estoy aquí… Estoy seguro de que te asustarás…"_ Pensó un poco de temor, ya que… Era extraño, ¿no? Que un hombre estuviera espiando a otro… Una idea lo aterrorizo por completo, _"Tal vez… Quieras huir de mi…"_ Se asomó de nuevo cautelosamente… Ya no estaba ahí _"Lo he decidió… El día que tu sepas que estoy aquí… Nunca llegará"_ Un pequeño sentimiento de dolor se hizo presente en su pecho _"Lo entiendo perfectamente… Me rindo"_ Ante sus ojos en la ventana, apareció el de nuevo, vistiendo una playera que solo en él se podía ver bien.

La mañana del día siguiente, la misma rutina se repetía una y otra vez, sin molestarlo, era feliz viéndolo todos los días _"Como siempre, detrás de mi ventana… Nunca voy a poder hablarte… Jamás llegaré a tocarte, mirarte desde lejos, ¿está bien así?"_

-Fin Flash Back-

Sion puso la mano sobre su pecho, el cual aún seguía latiendo sin control por haberlo tenido tan cerca, por respirar el aliento del otro, por estar en el lugar en el que en esos momentos estaba, se dirigió a la ventana que tanto conocía y observo hacía su propia casa, desde donde lo miraba todos los días _"Fue demasiado tarde para arrepentirme cuando me di cuenta de que… Nezumi es el único… Que puede hacer latir mi corazón de esta forma" _Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a hacerse presentes en sus ojos y un sollozo rompió en su garganta _"Mis sentimientos, estando junto a él… han comenzado a salirse de control…"_ Sentía más intensos aquellos sentimientos, hasta el punto de llegar a lastimarlo _"jamás pienso revelarlos…"_

- **Entiendo que está mal… Pero no puedo detener este sentimiento –** Susurró aún con la vista en aquella ventana [3]

Mientras Nezumi había llegado al trabajo, pero durante todo el camino había sentido una horrible sensación de ansiedad del pecho.

By:  
SH

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por tener la paciencia de leer! Y sobre todo de esperar, es más de lo que podía esperar~ trataré de ya no tardar mas, lo prometo. Así que nos estaremos leyendo pronto~

Aclaraciones:

**_[1] Nezumi, significa literalmente "Ratón" o "Rata" en Japonés, en la novela no es el verdadero nombre de Nezumi, pero es el que adopta… _**

**_[2] Una de las cosas que más me gusta de Nezumi es como llama a Sion "majestad" para molestarlo~ _**

**_[3] No sé si conozcan o les guste un grupo que se llama "The GazettE" pero esta parte fue inspirada en una canción de ellos llamada "Anata No Tame No Kono Inochi" originalmente no iba a escribir esto, pero~ Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción camino a la escuela, espero que les haya gustado._**

* * *

Reviews:

Arale Desu:

¡Arale! De verdad que leerte es un completo gusto, siempre me terminas haciendo sonreír con tus cosas lindas que dices~ ¿Vez? ¡Es completamente adorable de tu parte! Gracias, a veces pienso que lo que les escribo es aburrido, pero comentarios como ese me hacen creer que no es así y no sabes cuánto lo agradezco. Eres alguien maravillosa, el romanticismo es lo que saca lo más "nena" de mí, ¿no te pasa a ti también? Es por eso que creo que es completamente bello leer a alguien como tú~

PD: Lamento mucho haber tardado TANTO, no esperaba que fuera así, pero como explique las endemoniadas tareas y proyectos me han tenido ocupada a morir~ pero ya estaré más por aquí lo prometo.

Eclipse total:

Sé que está mal sentirme bien por algo así pero… ¡Me alegra tanto el poder haberte transmitido algo por medio de la historia que estoy escribiendo, es uno de los cumplidos más bellos que podré recibir~ ¡La indecisión e incertidumbre! Siempre me gusto que Nezumi no entendiera la razón de sus acciones~ así que de nueva cuenta estamos de acuerdo con ello. ¿no crees?

Muchas gracias a Arale y Eclipse por su bellísimo apoyo 3 es algo que siempre voy a valorar~ de nueva cuenta una disculpa por tardar TANTO en actualizar un capítulo, pero la universidad siempre será malvada.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

¡Un abrazo colosal y mucho cariño para ustedes en donde quiera que estén!


End file.
